Twist Of Fate
by geeksrchic
Summary: 2 days. 2 days since we broke up. 2 days since I saw him with another girl. 2 days since my first heartbreak. And I can tell you that so many things happened between those 2 days. There are so many things I wish he knew, but so many walls I can't break through. What happened between us is over now. Right?
1. The Story Of Us

**Ally POV **

2 days. 2 days since we broke up. 2 days since I saw him with another girl. 2 days since my first heartbreak. And I can tell you that so many things happened between those 2 days.

Crying, screaming, apologies, rejection, etc.

And to think, everything was a perfect fairy tale-keyword, was. I wanted to believe him when he told me that she forced him into the kiss, I wanted to believe that it was all a mistake, that it never happened.

My heart wanted to run back into his arms, but my mind said otherwise. My mind told me not to believe him, that it will just happen again. It told me to build up these walls, to never trust again. It told me that true love never existed.

I so badly wanted things to work out. To think that what we had was real. But reality caught up with me, and pushed me back, just as I crossed the line. Reality stated that true love is only in books and movies, that divorce and break up happen in the real world everyday.

I was so naive. So oblivious in my relationship. But things hit me hard, as soon as we broke up.

* * *

It's third period, the period I have with _him._ I used to know that my spot was beside him. Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat.

I casually pass his table, desperate to find a seat. What annoys me is that he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. It's like I never existed. Soon enough, I find a seat which is coincidentally giving me a perfect view of him.

There are so many things I wish he knew, but so many walls I can't break through. I can't believe in love or trust ever again, thanks to him.

I nervously pull at my clothes and try to look busy. But he's doing his best to avoid me. I suddenly notice that the seat next to him is empty. I wonder where his princess is now I think sarcastically. I can recognize her face anywhere, the girl who stole my guy. But she's nowhere to be found.

Instead, a tall and slim brunette slides into the seat next to him. And she looks nothing like the little slut who I mentioned. The girl here seems...normal, something hard to find in a school like this.

A certain action kills me inside. An action as to where he puts his arm around this girl and pulls her closer to him. Something that he would do to me.

This might be off topic, but I want to know what happened to the pact he and I made. The pact that states we would be best friends even if we broke up. Does he still remember? That was years ago, once we started dating. We promised that no matter what happened, we were best friends for life, along with Trish.

But I think it just broke.

"Hey Ally!" says my BGF, best girl friend. "What's up with Austin and you?" she asks sincerely.

"Honestly, I don't know. One day we're best friends, the next, lovers, and last, well, non existent." I gaze into the direction of Austin and the girl while Trish follows my eyes.

"Woah, who's the new girl?"

"I have no idea, but she seems normal." I still don't get how he was able to move on when we broke up 2 days ago. Me, well, lets just say I spent the weekend crying my heart out.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get to know her." Trish suggests, nodding to the direction on the girl.

"Um, I don't think so. I can tell that Austin is trying his best to ignore me, so-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait! What happened to the pact you guys made? The one about always being best friends? I mean, I was there when you made it, I'm a clear witness." she says exasperatedly.

"I have no answer to that, Trish. Sorry. I wish I knew, too."

"Whatever. I'm forcing you to go over there with me so we could meet this new girl. She seems nice." So she grabs my arm and pulls me all the way to the other table. In no time, I'm sitting across from Austin.

"Trish! Thanks for dislocating my arm..." I huff.

"No problem Ally!" she replies cheerfully. Gosh, the nerve of this girl.

"Hello! I'm Kira, I'm new to this school!" says the new girl. Trish was right, she's really nice and I'm willing to give her a chance.

"Hi, I'm Ally, the girl with the dislocated arm." We do a casual hand shake and Kira chuckles at what I said.

"I'm Trish. Ally's best friend and the girl who dislocated her arm." They also shake hands as I awkwardly stare at Austin. He seemed to occupied in his book to notice that Trish and I even came to this table.

"Austin? Babe? I just met these two girls and they seem really cool. Do you know them?" asks Kira, her question pointed to Austin, obviously. And babe? So they are dating! Just another fact used to kill me even more.

"Oh, sorry what? Oh, hey Trish!" Austin's head rises up from his book and his eyes connect with mine. And what happens? The expected awkward silence happens.

You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell him 'So what happened to your little blonde slut, Austin?', but of course I didn't.

1 beat passes.

2 beats.

Three.

Still nothing. But I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing him there made me loose my mind. This may be my only chance. Here goes nothing...

"Hi." I squeak. Really?! Hi?! Anyone could have done that.

"Um, hi Ally..." he trails. I don't know if it's just me but I feel that something is being unsaid between the both of us. Okay, stop stalling, girl! Go for it!

"Friends?" I ask him, hoping he would remember the pact we made. My hope increases as he shakes my hand and says,

"Best friends." His smile still makes my heart skip a beat. I feel relieved as we got that straight.

"So, want to tell me what's going on between you and Kira, here?" I tease as I put on the best fake smile I could manage. 'Cause inside, I was choking up these words.

"Yeah, well, we're dating. We met at a coffee shop near this school. Y'know, Colbie's Coffee House**(1)**"

I definitely remember it. The place where he first asked me to be his girlfriend. How could I forgot.

_Flashback _

_"Alls! Come on, you'll get soaking wet out in the rain! This is the closest place to stay dry!" yells Austin._

_"I'm coming! I'm coming!"_

_We end up at Colbie's Coffee House, said to have the best coffee in the neighborhood._

_"Want something to drink Ally?" Austin asks me._

_"Could you please get me a latte?" _

_"Anything for you." he smiles. As he gets on line, I find a place to sit. The place was so crowded. Finally, I find a booth and Austin comes back with one latte._

_"What about your drink?" I ask him._

_"We'll share, if that's okay..."_

_"Sure." I say. He grabs 2 straws from the container beside us and comes to sit beside me. I snuggle up into his chest and am about to sip the latte, but something catches my eye._

_In the latte, the foam spells out a sentence, specifically saying ,'Will you be my girlfriend?' with a heart next to it. I was about to tear up, from joy of course, until someone's voice distracts me from my thoughts of happiness._

_"So? Will you be my girlfriend Ally Dawson?" Austin asks._

_"Um, wait right here." I tell him. He gives me a confused look as I make my way to the line._

_"Hi ma'am. What would you like today?" the cashier lady asks me._

_"I'll take the make-your-own latte. And can you spell out the word yes surrounded by a heart with the foam?" I tell her._

_"Sure. And by the way, are you answering the latte question the nice boy had made?" she smiles._

_"Yeah, how did you know?"_

_"I saw you two little love birds snuggling up in the booth over there." The cashier lady points to where Austin and I were sitting._

_After 5 minutes, the lady comes back with my order. I'm about to pull out the money when her hand stops me and she says,_

_"Don't worry, dear. It's on the house. I adore young romance."_

_"Thank you ma'am." I answer gratefully._

_I make my way back to the booth and slide the latte over to Austin. At first, he still has that confused look on his face, that is, until he reads the latte and soon enough, a big smile stretches across his face. I snuggle back next to him and we share a heartwarming kiss._

_I glance back at the cashier lady and she just gives me a wink and mouths, 'Young love.'_

_End of Flashback _

"I've heard of it." I lied. I can't believe he forgot about the memories we shared at that specific place.

"Well, that's the place where I asked her to be my girlfriend." He pulls Kira into a hug and the smile lovingly at each other. But that was the last straw for me. Soon, silence enters the air again.

I'm dying to tell him I miss him, yet I don't know how.

I've never heard silence quite this loud.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine, I hope you like it! It's based off of the Taylor Swift song, The story of us, which I don't own. Sorry if I've been basing my stories off of her songs a lot, but I'm such a Swiftie and her songs can make for perfect story ideas! I love her!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**(1) I made up that name. So don't go looking for it! :)**

**Thanks everyone!**


	2. Killing Me

_Previously on Twist Of Fate:_

_"Well, that's the place where I asked her to be my girlfriend." He pulls Kira into a hug and they smile lovingly at each other. But that was the last straw for me. Soon, silence enters the air again._

_I'm dying to tell him I miss him, yet I don't know how._

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Back to Twist Of Fate: _

**Ally POV **

2 days became 1 week.

1 week became 1 month.

1 month since we broke up. 1 month since _they _started dating. 1 month since my heart broke. 1 month of faking my happiness. 1 month of being internally killed.

And his girl still doesn't know the history we had together. Apparently, he's pushing the past behind him, forgetting that we ever existed. If you ask him, he'd say he's moving on. Ask me, pfft, sure...I'm moving on. But that's a lie. My happiness is a lie. My whole life is a lie.

Love is a lie.

Trust is a lie.

Fate is a lie.

So why is he so happy with her? My theory is that he was just as oblivious as I was when it came to love. I could make him smile like that. I can make him laugh like that. I can make him happy like that. I can hold him like that. I can kiss him like that. I can love him like that. So why isn't he with me? Well there's only one answer to that.

Love is blind.

So was he.

So was I.

I'm not much of a pessimistic. But I'd laugh in their face as soon as they break it up. As soon as they have their first fight. As soon as he cheats on her, just like he did to me.

Look at him holding her, holding his pride. Just like he should with me. Okay, so we're still best friends, doesn't mean I'm any less furious. Although, I am more cautious. Cautious of who talks to me, helps me, looks at me. Because danger is in the world, danger is the world. And I can't afford to lose it all to danger.

"Ally!" Oh great, he spotted me under the willow tree. I hoped that it's leaves would protect me from sight.

"Hey." I reply, with no feeling whatsoever. Honestly, I don't give a shit about what he thinks of me anymore, so I'm going to hold my head as high as I can, unless its buried in a book.

"Hi Ally! Want to join us?" asks Kira. Y'know, she's not half bad. I actually like her and her nice attitude, which in turn, makes me hate her even more. Make sense?

"No, it's okay. You guys can carry on with whatever you're doing. I wouldn't want to intrude." I tell her politely.

"Oh come on Alls! You wouldn't intrude." Austin says to me. And well, I'm going to say something I'll regret.

"I said no! Stop forcing me to do things I don't want to do. You don't own me Austin and I don't own you! I learned that as soon as I saw you enjoying _her _at the library!"

Yup, it's about time I brought up that blonde chick. The chick who broke us up. The chick that ended my fairy tale.

"I already told you that she forced me into it! Why can't you believe me!" Wow, he has the audacity to yell at me while I should be angry at him?

"Wait, what's going on?" Oh yeah, Kira doesn't know. Well, I hope she likes my fairy tale ending(sarcasm intended).

"Let me break it down for you, Kira. Austin and I dated. He cheated on me. We broke up. End of story!" I say exasperatedly at her.

"Hey! Don't bring her into this!" yells Austin. Ha! Defending your little princess now, huh Austin? He's definitely reached his breaking point. What does he do now? Well, he brings his fist up, ready to punch me in the face, with a vicious look in his eyes.

"Austin stop!" reprimands Kira. Her voice releases him from his trance, as he finally realizes what he was about to do. He looks at her, and then me. Me and my tear-stained face, with new tears gushing out.

"Ally, I'm so-"

"Save it Austin! Just go ahead! Hit me! I'm used to it anyway!" I yell out to him.

"What do you mean? Who's hit you before?" he asks me, genuinely confused yet concerned.

"Life's hit me Austin. Every single day! When I close my eyes, when I open them up, life's always there to smack me in the face! So go ahead and hit me! It wouldn't be as painful as to when life hits me..." I mumble. And every single word that came out of my mouth was true. So eerily true...

Austin makes his way over to me, probably trying to comfort me. You don't know how long I've been wanting to be in his arms again. But not in this way.

"Just, stay away from me Austin. We might be best friends and we might have been lovers, but-just leave me alone." So I push his arms away that were awaiting for a hug, and I left the willow tree, ready to make it to my 8th period class.

Maybe it was better if we never spoke. Maybe it was better if we avoided each other. Maybe it was better if we never made that pact. Everything is falling apart.

Maybe it was better if we cared less.

But I liked it when he was on my side.

I don't know about him, but I'd rather love than fight.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! They mean a lot to me! I'll be busy this week, but I hope to update soon! How's this story going on so far? I hope you like it.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Thanks!**


	3. Tragedy

**Hey guys! Just to clear things up, Kira is not the girl Austin cheated on with Ally. She's the new girl who is dating Austin after he and Ally broke up. A blonde chick, with no name, is the girl who cheated with. She will not be a character with speaking lines in this story, she was just part of the plot. So there you go! Lets get on with the story!**

_Previously on Twist Of Fate:_

_"Just, stay away from me Austin. We might be best friends and we might have been lovers, but-just leave me alone." So I push his arms away that were awaiting for a hug, and I left the willow tree, ready to make it to my 8th period class._

_Maybe it was better if we never spoke. Maybe it was better if we avoided each other. Maybe it was better if we never made that pact. Everything is falling apart._

_Maybe it was better if we cared less._

_But I liked it when he was on my side._

_I don't know about him, but I'd rather love than fight._

_Back to Twist Of Fate: _

**Ally POV **

2 months. 2 moths of trying to survive this deathtrap. 2 months of being left alone by Austin. 2 months of heartbreak. 2 months since our fight. 2 months of silence.

So Kira knows our little secret now. And look at them. How can he hold her like that when I'm still around? How can he kiss her like that when I'm still around? How can he make her laugh like that when I'm still around? I honestly don't know.

There are still a million questions of mine that are unanswered, but one question stands out today. On this particular day.

How can he introduce her to our special spot? The spot where we had the best times, the spot where people would takes pictures of us and post it on Facebook**(I do not own this)** with the caption _The Perfect Couple! _and the spot where we shared our first kiss.

How could he? He took me to that special swing which we called our own. We shared that spot together and he promised me that I would be the only one he would share it with. I guess I shouldn't have trusted him, for he has broken a billion of promises which I still remember.

I stare at them. I stare at her, as she sits on his lap while they share that one tire swing hanging from a tree. The tree that had our initials engraved on its trunk.

_Flashback_

_"Ally! I want to show you something, so hurry up!" yells Austin, as we run up the hill._

_"I'm coming! I'm just not as fast as you!" I laugh._

_"Well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures!" he yells back at me._

_"What?-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because he picks me up, bridal style, and carries me the rest of the way up the hill. When we get to the top, I notice an isolated tree with the most magnificent cherry blossoms I've ever seen. But that's not all. I notice a tire, hanging from rope attached to one of the tree's branches. What is this?_

_"What do you think Alls?" he whispers in my ear as he sets me down in front of the tree._

_"It's beautiful." I tell him in the same volume. I was going to hug him, but he rushes to the base of the tree at reaches up to pick a cherry blossom. He comes running back to me and places the flower delicately into my hair._

_"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl. But of course, the girl is more beautiful." I blush at his words and finally give him the hug he deserves._

_He pulls me to the tree truck and picks up a stone that was on the ground. At first, I was utterly confused, until he scribbled onto the trunk. When he has done, he showed me his final masterpiece. Words that made my heart flutter._

_A+A Forever And Always._

_I Love You _

_End Of Flashback _

So why are they sitting on my, I mean our, swing? Why is he placing the cherry blossom in her hair? Why is he- Oh god no.

Please no.

Tell me that what I'm seeing isn't true.

Why are they engraving their initials onto the tree we shared? The tree where we engraved our initials in? The tree that sealed our everlasting love? Well, that everlasting part obviously isn't accurate, but why?

This isn't happening. I know it's not. Please, I'm begging you, tell me this isn't true. No matter how hard I deny what I'm seeing, its happening, right before my very eyes.

Look at him, picking up a stone and carving into the trunk. Oh how it breaks my heart. But if you watch him, he stops, as if he was observing something. And I have a pretty clear idea of what it is.

A+A Forever And Always.

I Love You.

He traces his fingers over the words and Kira wonders of what he's doing. If only she knew the rest of our history...

Again, I'm underneath the willow tree, but's its doing a terrible job of hiding me. Again. So Austin catches my eye, and we lock them, for the longest we have ever in a long time. Simultaneously, we mouth what the carved words read. Being in sync, another thing we haven't done in a long time.

Does he remember this? Does he remember anything? Does he remember how he held me? Does he remember how he kissed me? Does he remember my laugh? Because I remember his. All of it. And it doesn't seem to just float out of my head. Its just there. As vivid as the daylight.

It's as if I can feel him, I can hear him, I can kiss him. Just like we did before. I don't know if I like it, I don't know if its a sign.

As he looks at me, Kira reads what the tree had engraved and her smile falters into a frown. She looks at Austin as he looks at me, and her frown deepens. I feel bad for her, she should've had a decent explanation of what happened between us. So she taps him on the shoulder and asks him words that I can't seem to make out. But I understand the last words she uttered.

"Do you still love her, Austin?" she asks him. He just stands there, immobile. Unable to move. I'm anxious to hear his answer, but he's speechless.

"I know you do Austin. So don't lie. You know what, let's just...break it off. Goodbye Austin." she tells him, giving him one last kiss on the cheek. Remember how I said I would laugh in their faces as soon as they broke up? Well, I thought it would be for an entirely different reason, not because of those simple little words that were carved into a tree and meant so much. I definitely not laughing now.

I don't get why we're pretending this is nothing.

But, I'm dying to know if it's killing him like it's killing me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! How's the story? Like? Love;)? Please give me your opinions! I love them! I'll probs update tomorrow, so stay tune! I love you guys! Keep these reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Don't own Facebook**

**Thanks!**


	4. End Of Us

_Previously on Twist Of Fate:_

_"Do you still love her, Austin?" she asks him. He just stands there, immobile. Unable to move. I'm anxious to hear his answer, but he's speechless._

_"I know you do Austin. So don't lie. You know what, let's just...break it off. Goodbye Austin." she tells him, giving him one last kiss on the cheek. Remember how I said I would laugh in their faces as soon as they broke up? Well, I thought it would be for an entirely different reason, not because of those simple little words that were carved into a tree and meant so much. I definitely not laughing now._

_I don't get why we're pretending this is nothing._

_But, I'm dying to know if it's killing him like it's killing me._

_Back to Twist Of Fate: _

**Ally POV **

2 days. 2 days since they broke up.2 days since we shared that glace. 2 days since he was speechless. And I kept believing in those two days. Believing that he would finally come to his senses and realize that I was here the whole time. I've waited, day and night, second by second, ready to run into his arms.

Although, is that the right thing to do? Should I accept him automatically? I want to, but something is holding me back. It's telling me that every step I take is a trap, and if I don't hold any walls up, I'll fall in.

People used to call us the lucky ones. We always had each other, and had this special spark. Ever since we broke up, people would stare at us in the halls, watching our every move.

"Will they get back together?"

"I heard he cheated on her."

"Were they ever the perfect couple?"

They whisper something along the lines of those words everyday, thinking we don't notice. Well I do, and a piece of my heart shatters every time.

Sometimes I wonder that, too. Were we ever the perfect couple? Did we have that spark, or was I hallucinating? If only I knew the answers, then living life would be easier.

_Flashback_

_We're walking along the halls of the school, hand in hand. About 5 guys stare at me as we walk by, and here comes Austin's protective side._

_"Hey! She's taken, so stop staring, buddy!" he says angrily to those guys. We keep on walking until we reach my locker, and Austin sends them deadly glares along the way._

_I let go of his hand and turn to spin the dial of my lock. As I do that, a pair of arms hug me from behind and a chin rests on my shoulder._

_"They shouldn't be looking at you like that..." he whines. _

_"Austin, it doesn't matter how they look at me because in the end, you'll always be the guy for me." I tell him as I turn to give him a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and we both start to lean in._

"_I love you Austin." I whisper to him._

_"I love you, too Alls." And we seal it with a kiss._

_ End of Flashback _

But now, I walk down the halls with a certain presence missing from my side, a certain hand missing from mine, and a certain love missing from my heart. Single and ready to mingle? Yeah right. More like single and ready to roll up into a ball and cry. Uh huh, that's more like it.

I must have drifted off into my mind because before I know it, all my books are scattered on the ground, and a voice, that's way too familiar to my liking, is handing me apologies.

"Sorry, I didn't see you-" We both reach to grab my books and when we get back up, I finally meet the stranger that knocked into me.

Just like the first time we met.

Who is it you ask? Well, it's that missing presence from my side, the person who has the hand that's missing from mine, and the person who gave me the love I needed which is now missing from my heart.

_Him. _

If only it was that easy to forgive somebody. If only it was that easy to give somebody your heart, knowing that they won't break it. If only it was that easy to tell somebody how you felt. Only, its not that easy.

There will always be pros and cons. To every miracle comes a disaster. Its just how the world balances everything out, by karma. Its like maintaining homeostasis. You'll need to balance something out by giving what's needed.

I want to know what this all means. That spark when we touched as he gave me my book back, that floating on cloud nine feeling as he looks in my eyes, and that speechless feeling as he speaks to me. I want to know, but its a puzzle to me.

Silence fills the room for what seems like forever, and I couldn't take it anymore. If I stayed 1 more minute in that area, I would have poured out my true feelings, and nobody, especially him, could know them. So I dash out of the halls and into my dorm.

Ah, the comfort of personal space and silence.

"Hey Ally!" Aye, aye, aye. Spoke too soon.

Wait! Who the what now? Since when did I receive a roommate? And why wasn't I informed?

"Kira?" And it just had to be Kira, didn't it? Well there's karma for you!

"Yup! They sent me here because the other rooms were occupied, so here I am! I hope you don't mind." she tells me. I desperately wanted to tell her that yes, I did mind. But I'm not that kind of person, I keep all of those kinds of responses to myself.

"No no. It's fine. Welcome to my dorm by the way!" I say to her, with fake enthusiasm. See, everything in reality is fake. Not only emotional, but physically, too.

You know, the diamond earrings you have on right now are fake.

That gold wedding ring you have on is fake.

That silk dress you're wearing is fake.

I could keep going but, I don't want to waste any more breath.

"So, what's going on with you and Austin?" Kira asks me, sounding genuinely concerned, but trust me. That must be fake too.

"For the record, I'm sorry you and Austin broke up. I guess you should've known our history first." I tell her.

"Its alright. I don't think it would have worked out anyways. So how about you tell me your 'history' now? I'm all ears."

"I guess." So I tell her our story from beginning to end and she actually seems intrigued.

"I never knew how much you guys have been through. I feel bad for dating him now. I'm sorry you had to experience this Ally." she tells me, as she reaches out to rub my arm. I told you she wasn't bad.

But, I guess my idea of bad is that blonde chick. I never even knew her name.

"So anyway, Kira. That's our story. It was a fairy tale, until that incident, and it contained no happy ending or happy ever after whatsoever. I mean, that's reality. True love is only in the books and movies." I explain to her with the shrug of my shoulders, signaling that it wasn't a big deal.

But in my heart, I knew that it was a huge deal.

"Don't say that Ally!" she tells me. "What you guys had was real, and you shouldn't have let that little complication and those miscommunications tear you apart. I know that your story isn't done yet, and maybe you will have that happy ending after all."

I wish that what she said was true.

But hey. A simple complication and miscommunications lead to fall out. No matter what.

I just didn't know what to say since the twist of fate, when it all broke down. It happened so suddenly.

No matter what Kira, or anybody, says, the story of us might be ending soon.

Right?

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I hope you like my story. Just so you know, I have a little spoiler about this story.**

*** whispers* There will be a happy ending! (OOOOOHHHHHH fangirling!)**

**But hey! What kind of author would I be if I let that happen so fast? A bad one! SO you guys just have to wait!**

**Just review and we'll see when this little Auslly fest will happen!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Love you guys!**


	5. Small World

**Hey guys! So I read your reviews and I will be answering some questions right now. So yes, Kira won't be mean or obnoxious in this story, she'll remain nice throughout! Second, yes, they do live in dorms. Its sort of college-like theme. And thank you for liking it!**

**Anyway, back to the story... **

_Previously on Twist Of Fate:_

_ "What you guys had was real, and you shouldn't have let that little complication and those miscommunications tear you apart. I know that your story isn't done yet, and maybe you will have that happy ending after all."_

_I wish that what she said was true._

_But hey. A simple complication and miscommunications lead to fall out. No matter what._

_I just didn't know what to say since the twist of fate, when it all broke down. It happened so suddenly._

_No matter what Kira, or anybody, says, the story of us might be ending soon._

_Right? _

_Back to Twist Of Fate: _

**Ally's POV **

Together forever is a false statement to many used-to-be devoted couples. However, I will admit that there is a slim chance as to having it come true.

Unfortunately, we weren't one of those couples. We didn't last forever.

You think it's easy to forgive and forget? Well how can you forget when everything so vividly happened, right before your eyes? How can you forgive when the situation perfectly displayed how much he enjoyed it? That's right. You don't.

I always thought that we were one of those honest couples. The ones where you'd tell each other everything and wouldn't do something behind their backs. I wanted to believe that I didn't have to worry about heart aches and heart breaks because we would never be separated. I guess reality has a funny way of slithering through.

Just like right now.

Okay, so he broke up with me. Then he goes and finds Kira. After that, he breaks up with her, too. And what now? Well, let's just say that he's not alone. It's not like I'm spying on him, or stalking him at any reason. We just always seem to be in the same premises. That's not something you call a coincidence. It's something you call fate.

But I never know what to believe. Reality is always there to knock we down, but fate comes around at brings me slight hope. This is the cycle, and it never ends.

Anyway, so I decided to have a normal day-as normal as you can get without remembering that fact that your boyfriend cheated on you- and I went to the bakery. I always go there because those sweet treats comforted me in the hardest of times. I mean, there was Trish but, she can be quite loud...

And that's how we got here. Where right across the booth I'm sitting at is him and _another _girl. A girl with the piercing blue eyes and the dark blonde hair. Don't forget her perky attitude, and her catchy name. How do I already know this girl?

Guess what. She was one of my best friends.

We never really broke off the relationship, but just the contact. I moved away and she stayed there. So how is she here now? More importantly, does she still remember me? Probably not.

"Ally?!"

And I stand corrected.

Just then, a whip of blonde hair and a pair of petite, yet strong arms grip me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I tell her, as audibly as possible. Now that's a true statement if you ask me. In the distance, I can make out a familiar chuckle, too much to my liking.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ally! Austin! Come over here! It's my BFF, the one I was talking to you about!" she yells to him. And that familiar chuckle turns into a choking fit.

"Th-that's your best friend? Alls?" he asks in disbelief. Small world isn't it?

"You know Ally?" Cassidy wonders. Uh huh, that's her name.

"Um, I've...seen her around..." This is about the time where reality comes to knock me down. Lies, lies, lies.

"I think you guys should continue your date now. We'll catch up later Cassidy. My bagel is getting cold anyway-"

"Nonsense! Come here Austin! We're going to spend time with my BFF." Great. Just great.

"Hurry up Austin!" she scolds him. Did I forget to mention her bossy side?

So I guess I'm not spending my hour alone anymore. The one person I can't forgive and my BFF are sitting right across from me. This is just amazing. Are you catching my drift? No? Okay.

They chat away like a happy couple, oblivious to the fact that I'm still here. I feel like my life is just reiterating itself. I've already experienced the scene where Austin held Kira like that. And its happening again. I've already experienced the scene where they laughed like that. Now here it is again.

Life just likes to rub things in my face, doesn't it?

I've always wondered if he still thinks about me. If he still loved me.

Would he still jump off a cliff for me?

Would he live up to his promise of giving me the world?

Would he take me back if I forgave him?

These questions keep rewinding in my head as I watch the one person I actually gave my heart to, slip away ever so slowly from my grasp.

I told you that I had these walls up.

I told you that I'd never trust again.

I told you that I'd never love again.

But I'd love and trust him in a heart beat right now. Because he's the only one that can break down through my walls.

My heart breaks every time I see him these days, and I don't think these walls will last any longer.

The battle's in his hands now.

But I'm laying my armor down.

* * *

**So? How was it? Sorry this chapter was short, I will try to update tomorrow for you! I hoped this chapter was to your preference! I love you guys! **

**Please review! By the way, I don't think I'll be making Austin jealous in this story. but it depends on how I'm going with the plot so you guys will just have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Thanks and Review!**


	6. All Too Well

_Previously on Twist Of Fate:_

_I told you that I had these walls up._

_I told you that I'd never trust again._

_I told you that I'd never love again._

_But I'd love and trust him in a heart beat right now. Because he's the only one that can break down through my walls._

_My heart breaks every time I see him these days, and I don't think these walls will last any longer._

_The battle's in his hands now._

_But I'm laying my armor down._

_Back To Twist Of Fate: _

**Ally POV **

2 days. 2 days since they dated. 2 days since I found out my BFF was around town. 2 days since my heart broke. Again.

Look at them. Cuddling on our swing. Again. I find it funny to realize how many lies he's actually told. For example, he told me that he would never share this swing with anyone else, yet there they are. If it were some other girl, I would walk right up to him and tell him all the things I've been wanting to tell him. But this girl is my best friend, and I can't break her heart. I know how much she likes Austin.

You see that, I can't even tell you she loves him.

But now, they turned into the 'It' couple. In those passed 2 days, everyone was hypnotized to think that what they had was perfect. Was real. They took our rightful place.

Was it really our rightful place, though? Was what we had even real? Did he even love me, as much as I loved him? The world may never know.

But here we are again, when we loved each other so. Back before he lost the one real thing he's ever known. It was rare, I tell you. Yet we were there, and I remember it all too well.

_Flashback:_

_"Come here, Alls!" whispers Austin as we go down the stairs in the middle of the night._

_"Austin! It's too dark and I can't see! Don't rush me!"_

_"Okay, okay! I'll be right back. Stay right here so you don't hurt yourself." He stops me right at the bottom of the stairs and leaves into what I think is the kitchen. The familiar sound of the fridge door opening enters my ear. The faint light of the fridge illuminates part of the kitchen._

_"Take my hands and I'll guide you down Ally." he tells me as he comes back to my spot and takes my hands._

_"So Austin. Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" We make it to the kitchen island without breaking a bone and suddenly, a slow song plays from his phone. He grabs my waist from behind and whispers in my ears._

_"Can I have this dance?"_

_And that's how we spend the rest of the night._

_Dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light._

_End Of Flashback: _

"Hey Ally. What's up!" I'm currently in my dorm while Kira enters the room.

"Nothing much..."

"Oh, by the way. Did you see hat new girl? The one who's apparently dating Austin now?" she asks me.

"Yup. And want to know the funny part? She was one of my best friends who wanted to make a sudden a appearance out of no where!" I yell, clearly exasperated.

"Wow. Well, I have some news for you... Cassidy's moving to our dorm." Kira tells me slowly as she backs away from me, thinking I'll blow up again.

I have no clue if I should be happy or mad, considering that she's my best friend, but she's dating the guy who stole my heart. Who knows, I could pounce on her like there's no tomorrow if I can't control my broken heart.

"And-" she holds the word 'and' for a long amount of time, her voice going up an octave.

"Just spit it out." I tell her.

"Austinwillbedroppingheroffherealotsoyou'llbeseein galotofhimnow!" she says quickly while covering all vital body parts.

Even when she talks fast, I can still understand what she's saying. That's just amazing. And so is seeing Austin. Just fabulous.

"I'm okay with that." I reply with the fakest of smiles.

"I know you're not Ally. But don't worry. I'm always here for you." She finally relaxes her tensed up body and offers me a hug which I gladly accept. I'm glad I got to know Kira, because she's a really great friend.

"Well I have to go meet up with a friend. I'll see you later Ally!" And now I'm alone again. Bored and broken as ever.

I used to have a method of curing my boredom.

Songwriting.

I gave that up a long time ago. I mean, I have a one in a billion chance of getting into the music business, so why waste my time? But songwriting was always there, something I could always pour my feeling out to.

He knew about my songwriting skills, and we'd share our love for music. We'd make songs, sing them as duets, and share the memories.

But maybe I'll try it again, for old times sake.

_"Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well." _

I think you all know who this is about. And I guess I was too lost in my song to notice that there was one extra body in the room. Which is not one of a girl's.

**Austin POV **

Cassidy wanted me to take her jacket to her dorm, so here I am standing outside of, hopefully, the correct door. I knock to see if anyone is in there, but nobody answered.

So I jiggled the knob, in hopes of it being unlocked.

_Click _

Lucky me.

But as soon as I enter the room, that recognizable angelic voice fills my ears once again. A voice that always put me in a trance.

**Ally POV **

_"Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well."_

I think this song will perfectly capture the essence of my feelings.

_Clap! Clap! Clap! _

I slowly turn around and what I see next shocks me. I come face to face with the person who inspired this song.

"Austin?"

"Oh, um. Yeah-uh. Cassidy, y'know, wanted me to drop off her jacket here, so. Um, that was a great song..." he says nervously while rubbing the back of his neck, something that I always found endearing. I can see why he's nervous. We haven't been alone, as in just the 2 of us alone, in a long time. And we haven't really spoke to each other in a long time. Lastly, we haven't written a song together for an ultimately long time.

"Well, uh. Thanks. I guess..." I don't think I'm too eager to start a conversation with him right now.

"Um, you know, there's a talent show in a week. I think you should enter." he suggests. "Your song is really amazing."

"Maybe I'll give it a shot."

"So, well, uh-bye Allyson." Ouch. That stung. So I guess we're not even best friends anymore.

I know our relationship is long gone, and the magic's not here anymore.

And I might be okay, but I'm not fine at all.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! **

**I try to make the chapters as long as I can within my busy schedule, so please don't hate me. Austin's POV will rarely be in the story by the way. He appeared for a short amount of time in this chapter. Cassidy and Kira will be 'the good people' in this story because I don't really like it when they appear as 'bad'. I mean, they never did anything bad to Austin, Ally, Trish, of Dez in the show, so why make them bad here. Right?**

**And also, I am aware that I referred to the song All Too Well by Taylor Swift. I will be combining this song into the story along with The Story Of Us, also my Taylor Swift.**

**I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Don't own All Too Well by Taylor Swift.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Even After Forever

**Ally POV **

When I look back at our relationship, I realize how much more painful it was to watch it fade away than see him with another girl. He said that forever was possible. He told me that his love for me was strong enough to hold us together, even if I didn't love him. All his simple little words were lies, yet they made me fall head over heals for him. They made me believe that love was better than what the movies display. But it couldn't have been worse.

He said he'd never hurt me. That I had his heart and he had mine. He did have my heart, and I just noticed that he still has it. But all this time, I never had his. And with that, he enjoyed another woman's presence, and walked out of my life. Forever. It's funny how his promise to love me forever was false, but his promise to leave forever wasn't.

I wonder if he still thinks about me. If I still roam around inside his head somewhere. My little slither of hope slowly dies, but I just want to know if he remembered what we had before he threw it all away. I want to know if I meant something to him. Because I know that I can't live without him.

Sometimes, I expect this all to be a dream. That the next day, he'll come bursting through my door and say those words that make me smile every time. The words that bring me on cloud nine and make me feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world.

_Flashback_

_"Austin?"_

_"Yeah baby girl?" he asks me, as he kisses my head. Those are the gestures that make me fall in love with him all over again._

_"I know that I get annoying a lot of the times, and we'll have than occasional fight. But I want to know. Do you still love me?" I ask him. Sometimes I get insecure, or sometimes I need that reminder, but this question was serious. I needed a sincere answer._

_He just chuckles and tells me, "Alls, no matter how many fights we've had. Or how many times your annoying. Or how many times you need me to say this, I will always love you. Even after forever." _

_That was all I needed before I cuddled up into his chest and slept with a smile on my face._

_End of Flashback _

A single tear escapes my face as I think about our past. How we fell for each other at first sight. To becoming best friends. To lovers who couldn't get enough of each other. Then to strangers in the night.

I can still picture his gleaming eyes when he looked at me. It was such a perfected illusion that he loved me, and I bought it.

My stupid, naive self, bought it.

* * *

**Austin POV **

Nowadays, all I need is her by my side. The girl who makes everything seem alright. The girl with those crystal blue eyes. I just need to hold her in my arms to know that this is real.

Kira, I knew she was just a fling. Someone I wouldn't last a life time with. But I know in my heart, that Cassidy's the one. She's perfect in every way possible. She's exactly what I need. She's my other half.

She stole my heart the minute we locked eyes. The minute we introduced ourselves. She can always keep me enchanted by her persona. And how the light illuminates her blonde hair. You don't need the sun when she's around, because everything will already be bright. Maybe not for others, but she lights up my world.

Her smile is big and captivating. Her eyes shimmer like the rays of the sun reflecting the ocean. And her voice is pure music.

"Hey Austin!" she giggles as she makes her way into my awaiting arms.

"How are you baby girl?" When I say the words, my heart hurts. I don't know why, it just does.

"I'm great!" she beams at me. I can't help but smile back. "So what are we doing today?" she asks.

"Well, I was planning to sprawl out on my bed and watch some movies. Want to join?"

"Sounds reasonable. But can we do it at my dorm? I'm pretty sure that my bed it way more comfortable for lying down." Going to a girl's dorm? Huh, I wonder how that'll turn out.

"Sure. Let's get going." I intertwine our fingers and hold her close to me.

When we make it to her dorm, Cassidy unlocks the door and greets her roommate.

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Cassidy!" Ally replies, not looking up from her computer screen.

"I have a guest over. We'll be watching movies, so I hope we won't be a bother." Cassidy is always considerate of others. She brings me over to her but, but I casually look back to see the person who held all my secrets.

About 2 hours later, we're snuggled up against each other and contently watching Up. But I wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, or even Cassidy.

I was watching the brunette who can still captivate me in every single way possible. The way she crinkles her face as she intently focuses on the computer and her writing. The way her fingers delicately press the keys yet being nimble at the same time. They way she mumbles to herself when she's irritated. And the way her face glows in the screen light.

The movie is already rolling the credits, but I'm still focused on that brunette. The only thing that snaps me back into reality is Cassidy's voice and her question that catches me off guard.

"Do you love me Austin?" she asks with curious eyes. Everything in the room stops, even the brunette.

Do I love Cassidy? Why am I questioning myself? Oh that's right, because the girl sitting at her computer desk still has a piece of your heart. And no matter how hard you try to forget her, she's all you can think about, and you don't even try. She is vividly clear in my head, and that's why I'm questioning myself.

But no, I need an answer of truth. I know that I'll come to love Cassidy in time. So I might as well tell her that now.

"Of course I love you, Cass. I will always love you. Even after forever."

These words are so familiar to me.

Why does it seem like I said the wrong sentence? Why does it seem like the air thickened? Why does it seem like I'm saying this to the wrong person?

Cassidy seems happy with the my answer, so why does everything seem so completely wrong?

A small gasp can be heard from the corner of the room, where the computer is. The person who was just typing up an essay stopped right in the middle of it when she heard those words come from my mouth. Her breath hitched, her face went pale, and her hands shook vigorously as she backed away from the desk.

What did I-

_Flashback_

_"Austin?" asks my girlfriend. I can never get used to calling her that. Her eyes shine with hope as she looks up into my eyes._

_"Yeah baby girl?" I tell her, as I kiss the top of her head ever so lightly. She's mine and that's all that matters. _

_"__I know that I get annoying a lot of the times, and we'll have than occasional fight. But I want to know. Do you still love me?"_

___How could she ask that? Of course I love her! I will always love her! She has no right to be insecure. I know she's not perfect in other people's eyes, but all her imperfections make her perfect to me. I don't know what it will take for her to see that, but I'll do anything. _

___So I respond to her question as quickly as she asked it, and I tell her these words with all the passion and love I have for her. I even chuckle the slightest bit of how ridiculous her question is. Isn't it obvious what my answer would be? "__Alls, no matter how many fights we've had. Or how many times your annoying. Or how many times you need me to say this, I will always love you. Even after forever." _

_____I will live up to these words. Ally means the world to me and I will never let her go. Never._

_____She seems content with my answer because she snuggles into my chest and closes her eyes with a smile on her face. The last thing I do before I close my eyes is give her a kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear, "Even after forever."_

_____End of Flashback_

"Even after forever." I whisper these words to myself as I let a single tear escape down my face.

The petite brunette already dashed out of the room with tears filling her eyes. She left her desk, her chair, her essay, and the room.

Just like I left her.

* * *

**Ally POV **

"Of course I love you, Cass. I will always love you. Even after forever." I hear him tell her these exact words before I make a run for it.

He did it. He broke the last piece of my heart. He broke down my walls. He broke me.

If that's what he was trying to accomplish, he should be congratulated. Because he actually did it. It was stupid of me to think he still loved me. To think he'd come running back through my doors, begging to take me back. To think that he still cared.

I was stupid this whole entire time. I was bound to get my heart broken at some point. I should have been more prepared. But no, he had to come sweep me off of my feet. It was all just one big trap.

But is it wrong to still love him, even after all this? Is it wrong to want to run into his arms for comfort, for his soothing voice? Is it wrong to want him back? Is it wrong to want to kiss him senseless?

He still has my heart. Somehow, I might never get it back. And all he's doing to is stabbing arrows into it. And I let him, because nobody can control me the way he does. No one can kiss me the way he does. No one can comfort me the way he does. No one can hold me the way he does. No one can make me as crazy as I am now. And no one can break my heart the way he does. All I crave is him. I need him, just like I need air and water. He's the one that can make this all better.

He can be the light of me. He can be my paradise. He can be my happiness. He can be my sadness. And he can be the death of me.

Leave it to him to break me like a promise.

Leave it to him to make me a crumpled up piece of paper, just lying there.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I will update tomorrow hopefully! By the way. I lied! Austin's point of view will start to be added in the chapters, so look out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Don't own All Too Well by Taylor Swift**

**Thanks!**


	8. Old Scarf

**Ally POV **

2 days. 2 days since he bought his own apartment. 2 days since he asked her to move in with him. 2 days since she said yes.

There's nothing I can do anymore. I can't change his mind. I can't get him back. I can't get him to love me again. She has his heart in her hands now while I'm left in the dust. Go ahead and let them move in together. Let them be happy as I suffer.

I just wish that we had more time together. I wished we created more memories. Memories that I could look back at and smile. Memories that didn't make me cry. And as cliche as it gets, I just wish we had one more kiss.

A kiss with passion and pure love. Filled with emotion so strong. A kiss that can make others envy our moment. Just one more. That's all I need. I want him to know that I still care about him. That I still think about him. That I still love him.

"Hey Ally! What are you doing?" Kira questions, as she looks at all the items I have spread across the floor. They range from notes, to T-shirts, to pictures. And they're all filled with memories.

"I'm just sorting through all this stuff. I have to send some things back to Austin. Definitely don't want anything to trigger my feelings."

"Understandable. So do you need some help?" she offers.

"Sure. But you don't have to." And with that, we pass through my timeline filled with happiness, sadness, and anger.

Item number one. Sunglasses.

_Flashback_

_"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there." These are the best times. When we can be ourselves around each other, and when we can sing out loud without someone yelling at us to shut up._

_I'm going with Austin to visit his parents upstate. He's only been there a couple of times, so we're most likely lost right now. And the car is running out of gas. We should be worried, but the comfortable air around us and each other's presence makes this all worth it._

_The worst part is that I forgot to bring my sunglasses, and the sun is burning my eyes right now. Ugh, I should have double checked. I think Austin notices how much the sun is hurting me, because of my contorted face._

_"Alls, where are your sunglasses?" he asks me with amusement present in his voice._

_"About that..." He knows how I'm always prepared, and losing things is a rare occasion._

_"Did Ally Dawson forget something?" he teases. I just huff and slump into my chair. As I do that, he reaches out for his pocket and pulls out an extra pair of sunglasses._

_"Here, put these on." It's funny that when I'm not prepared, he is. And when I'm prepared, he isn't. Well, I guess that's just how we work._

_When I put the sunglasses on I turn to see Austin staring at me. A smile plays at his lips as the wind blows my hair. I wonder what he's thinking right now. I'm about to as him, but instead, I yell, "Austin! Red light!"_

_We come to an abrupt stop as we barely pass the light._

_"Austin! You should have had your eyes on the road!" Of course, my motherly side had come out and scolded him._

_"I'm sorry Ally," he says looking guilty. "But I couldn't help watching the beautiful angel next to me. She blew my breath away and stole my heart. I guess I was distracted."_

_That smile played against his lips again, as it did on mine._

_End of Flashback _

I definitely have to get rid of those.

And I definitely have to remember to bring sunglasses next time.

* * *

**Austin POV **

I know that I'm loving Cassidy already. So much, we're moving in together. I know that this will be perfect. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I could be rushing our relationship, but it just feels so right.

So now, we're just packing up the rest of our stuff and moving them into the trunk of my car. I have a few things left and after that, hello new life.

"Austin, what's this?" Cassidy asks me. She emerges from the back of my closet with a box full of-

"I'll take that..." I tell her quickly, as I snatch the box from her hands. The box that's held my past. And all my most precious memories.

"What is it?" she repeats, still confused. I don't know how to explain this. I mean, I haven't even told her my biggest secret yet.

"Just, some old memories." It's the best answer I could come up with. Hopefully she'll understand and not push me any further. But of course she'll understand. She's amazing.

"I get it. I'm just going to move this other box to the trunk now. I'll be back." she replies with a smile. A smile that shines like a million stars. I definitely love Cassidy. No buts or ifs this time.

"Okay, I'll finish packing." But no, I won't finish. I'll be busy re-living these memories as I rummage through the box.

I finally decide that most of the items in this box doesn't mean anything to me anymore. She's out of my life and I'm starting a new one. So its better to get rid of this stuff while I can. I'm about to move the box to the trash can when something catches my eye. Something so simple yet so valuable.

A simple old scarf.

Actually, I take that back. It's not just any scarf, it was her scarf. From that very first week. I was never able to give it back to her. Maybe, maybe I shouldn't throw this out.

I pull the scarf out of the box and stuff it into my jacket pocket. Before I do that, I take one whiff of it. That familiar scent fills my nose and a smile tugs at my lips. I recall this smell. It was her unique smell. Something that reminded me of innocence, especially her. I don't know why I can't get rid of it. But I know for sure that I remember it all too well.

I'm certainly keeping this scarf for myself.

"Hey! I'm back, babe. Ready to go?" Cassidy comes back from outside and pulls me into a hug. I can never get used to her hugs.

"Yup. Let's get going." I'm about to close the door of my dorm, but I take one more look around the room.

The box. Full of memories. Memories that should be cherished.

Maybe I shouldn't throw them out either. So I take a quick walk back into the room, take the box, and lock the door. Maybe she'll want this stuff back.

"Hey Cassidy! I'm going to take a quick bathroom break. I'll be right back." But I'm not going to the bathroom.

I stop right in front of her dorm and contemplate on whether or not I should knock on the door. I guess I shouldn't disturb her. So I leave the box in front of the door and knock once to make sure she receives the box.

A little ding-dong ditch won't hurt.

I knock and leave before she can answer the door. As simple as that.

* * *

**Ally POV **

_Ding-Dong! _

I wonder who that would be.

"I'll get the door!" I yell to Kira, who's in the kitchen making snacks.

I'm about to do my formal greeting but when I answer the door, nobody's there. Just an old box.

"Hello?" I call out. I wonder whose box this might be. I decide to take it in and look through it. Wait a second, these things all look familiar. Too familiar. I look to the side of the box and find that it's labeled: Austin and Ally.

But hold up. Where's my scarf? I expected it to be here, except it's not. Who knows where it is now.

As I look back at these things, I silently cry joyful, yet broken, tears. It's obvious he doesn't need me in his life anymore.

I'm positive that my strong feelings that still exist for him is completely unhealthy. But I can't stop it. He's on my mind 24/7 and no matter how hard I try to forget, he ends up being the main subject.

When we were together, I thought that I didn't have to worry about heart break.I would even fantasize the day he would propose to me. Then my life would be complete, because he'd always be right next to me. Even our parents would joke about the day he would propose. And our moms would plan the wedding day to the very last detail and our dads would help him pick the ring. It was the idyllic life.

When we broke up, even our parents disapproved. Especially his parents. The scolded him for days, saying he was making a big mistake and leaving me wasn't an option. We were all heartbroken. He and his parents ended in a huge blow-out, and he rarely talks to them anymore. They still rant on about how perfect we were for each other to this day. His parents treat me better than their own flesh and blood.

It was a tragic ending, but I learned how to take care of myself the hard way.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! And by the way, If any of you have read my other story, "It's A Senior Situation" I apologize for not updating. I'm just really caught up in this story right now.**

**I also apologize for not updating my story, One More Night. So I hope you guys can forgive me! I have so many projects and reports due. And I have finals soon, so please stay with me!**

**I also apologize if there were any grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes in this story. I haven't had time to proofread, so please bear it! I don't like keeping you guys waiting when it comes to updating, so this chapter was a bit rushed. I still hope you like it though!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Thanks! And review!**


	9. Adam?

**I feel so bad! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm still in school, just until this Wednesday...so after that I can update all my stories more frequently! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. I haven't had time to think about this story's plot in a while, so help me get back on track! You guys have been awesome and remember to review! Here's the chapter! **

* * *

**Austin POV **

"Austin? What's this?" Cassidy asks me. So far, we've been very happy together. Our lives have been easy-going and nothing could tear us apart.

"What's what babe?" Curious as to what she's talking about, I walk over to the other side of the bed and peer over her shoulder while sneaking my arms around her waist. When her body tenses up, I know that something is wrong.

"What happened-" My question is cut short when my gaze follows Cassidy's. And my eyes look intently at a picture of a happy couple.

"This is Ally, isn't it? You guys dated, didn't you?" she asks me, sounding a little heart-broken.

"No! I mean yes! I mean, yeah but we-"

"Save it Austin. It's just, everything adds up now. Those secret glances you share with each other. The day when we watched the movie and you didn't pay any attention to it. The way Ally ran out of the room crying, right after you told me you loved me. It all makes sense. You still love her Austin, and I bet you that she loves you back." When Cassidy tells me that Ally might still love me, I can't help but feel the tips of my mouth curving into a smile. But my little smile falters when she keeps on talking.

"See! That smile you just did! It was because I told you Ally might still love you, wasn't it? You love her Austin! I can obviously see it. But I thought we had something Austin. I thought you actually meant it when you told me that you loved me."

"I do love you Cass! What are you talking about?"

"Then tell me right in my face that you don't have any feelings for Ally. Tell me that right now, and I'll believe that you love me." She demands. I don't know why, but I just couldn't tell her that. Even though I'm pretty sure that I got over Ally, I can't tell Cassidy, right in her face, that I don't have any feelings for Ally. I just couldn't for some unknown reason.

When I don't respond for a while, Cassidy continues on. "I knew it. You still love Ally. I'm sorry Austin, but unless you get you feelings straight, we need to take a break. You obviously need time to think about this. But just remember, if you do happen to truly love me, I'm just a call away." And with that, Cassidy gives me one last kiss on the cheek and walks out the door.

With one big sigh, I let everything that just happened sink into my brain. When I check the clock, I realize that's it's time for me to visit my sister, Anna, for her school's show and tell. Apparently, they had to bring one person who inspires them the most to the assembly in the auditorium. Memories flood back to me as I recall the days I went to that elementary school. And so did Ally.

* * *

**Ally POV **

I check the clock to see that I'm right on time. I'm here at my old elementary school for my little sister, Krissy, and her show and tell assembly. She told me that she had to bring one person who inspired them the most and she decided to pick me, her big sister. And it's an honor to be that person.

As I enter the front of the building, old teachers and aids greet me and we all have a miniature reunion. We basically talked about how our lives have gone and how big I've grown. You could say that I was always my teacher's favorite student...

When I get to the auditorium, I see all the seats filled and the stage being set up. I finally spot Krissy as she makes her way to where I'm standing.

"Hey little sis'!'

"Ally!" She squeals and hugs onto my legs for dear life. I make a failed effort to pry her off of me. Let's face it, I'm not a physical person. When she let's go of my death hug, she explains to me what I'm going to be doing.

"Ally, can you sing on the stage?" She asks me with those big sparkling eyes. I haven't performed on stage for a long time but I can't let my sister down. But why would she want me to sing on stage?

"Why do I have to sing, Kris?"

"I talked to Anna and she said her big brother was going to sing!" Anna...why does that name sound so familiar? Anyway, I guess I'll do one performance for my sister's sake.

The stage is finally set up and some kids start to bring up their inspirations. I was about to fall asleep after the 6th presentation, but my ears perked up when I heard the next presentation.

"Hello everybody! My name is Anna Moon and my inspiration is my big brother, Austin! He'll be singing a song for you guys for my presentation!" A loud burst of applause fills the room and suddenly, the name Anna Moon clicks in my head. She's Austin's little sister.

_"No, I won't call you baby  
I won't buy you daisies  
Cause that don't work  
And I know, how to get you crazy  
How to make you want me  
So bad it hurts_

_I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_Hey, thanks for the number  
I'm not gonna call you  
'Cause that won't work  
You like to play hide-and-go-get-her  
You like me better when I play the jerk_

_I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you  
So I pretend that I don't care  
I'll stand you up to keep you here  
I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me  
I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough  
For you." _

Once Austin finishes his song, the sound of applause fills the room once again. But where did those screaming girls come from? I hope they know that this isn't some free concert. I can't help but feel a bit jealous when they throw themselves at him, asking for his autograph _and _his phone number.

"Ally. We're up next!" Krissy tells me excitedly. The glisten in her eyes shows pure admiration and I love that she finds me as a big inspiration. We end up on stage in a matter of seconds. So here's the thing. I don't exactly have stage fright, but I'm not too comfortable performing in front of a large group of people.

"Hi everyone! I'm Krissy Dawson and for the show and tell assembly, I brought in the person who inspires me the most. And that person is my big sister Ally Dawson! She'll also be performing a song for you and she wrote it, too!"

Flashbacks flood my head as I remember 5th grade concerts I used to do on this very stage. I remember singing and the support of the audience. The adrenaline that rushed through my body and the little butterflies I got in my stomach. Once again, I'm the little girl I used to be.

There's only one thing missing, though. When I used to perform, there was a pair of shining brown eyes that watched my every movement. The presence of a smile and a heartwarming thumbs up. The one thing missing is the support of my best friend.

I look amongst the crowd for that same pair of brown eyes. I was about to give up when I couldn't find them, but at the split second, my eyes lock onto those same brown eyes and that wide smile that always gets my heart beating.

"You got this Alls!" I hear from the crowd. A smile creeps onto my face as I recognize that voice. The same voice that shouted out encouraging words when we were in 5th grade while I performed on stage.

_"Can't count the years on one hand  
that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park  
to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world  
fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
we sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense  
and one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
and even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by  
that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you." _

After finishing the last note of the song, I open my eyes to a crowd of people applauding. Confidence flew through me as the applause added to my tiny ego. But none of that mattered at the moment. Once again, my eyes searched for my best friend, hoping he would cheering the loudest of all since, well, this song was about him. I finally see him, wide-eyed and mouth open. I guess he got the message.

But the next thing that catches my eye is the wide-eyed gaze from...Cassidy? She never went to this elementary school. She and I only became best friends in junior high. So why is she here?

I was pulled out of my state of shock when Krissy grabs onto the microphone and says her thank you's.

"This was my big sister, Ally, everyone! Let's give her one last round of applause!"

Krissy manages to drag me off the stage and find our way to our seats in the auditorium. But somebody grabs my arm before I was able to take a seat. When I turn around to face the anonymous person, I'm once again in the state of shock.

"Seems like Ally Dawson still has the talent." he smirks. "I remember what a talented little eight year old girl you were."

"Adam?"

* * *

**Soooo! How was this chapter? Longest I've ever written! I hope you enjoyed this because I did! I will update soon hopefully and I'm sorry for making you guys wait that long for this chapter! **

**Anyway, who do you think this Adam guy is? And why do you think Cassidy is there? Tell me you opinions and what you thought about this chapter in the reviews! If I can get over 12 reviews today, I'll update as soon as tomorrow morning! I love your reviews so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Don't own Bad Enough For You(1st song by Austin) by All Time Low**

**Don't own Still Into You(2nd song by Ally) by Paramore**

**Thanks!**

**Ciao my lovely fanfiction friends! I love you all!**


	10. Brotherly Advice

**Musicfan, if you're reading this then...HAI! XD Anyways, shoutout to minnieami11! She's an amazing author here on fanfiction and you guys should totally checkout her stories! **

**PLEASE HOLD DOWN YOUR TORCHES! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! This is the chapter I was able to complete right now :P Its utterly short, and I will definitely make up for it in, hopefully, the next chapter! So please read on and review!**

Previously on Twist Of Fate:

Krissy manages to drag me off the stage and find our way to our seats in the auditorium. But somebody grabs my arm before I was able to take a seat. When I turn around to face the anonymous person, I'm once again in the state of shock.

"Seems like Ally Dawson still has the talent." he smirks. "I remember what a talented little eight year old girl you were."

"Adam?"

Back to the story:

**Ally POV **

I come face to face with a mop of the same blonde hair and mesmerizing brown eyes that I remember from when I was little.

Adam, that was his name. He was like my big brother. We had that kind of relationship. Nothing too intimate or romantic, we could just be ourselves.

He was Austin's older brother. You could easily tell their resemblance towards each other by their same messy, blonde hair. Their sweet, brown eyes. Their charming, bright smile. It was all the same. And you'd fall for them anytime.

Adam new me inside and out, and sometimes he'd know things that I wouldn't even tell Austin. Adam, for one, knew about my crush. My crush on my best friend.

_Flashback_

_"Race you guys to the house!" yells 11 year old Austin. _

_Adam and I just laugh along, but before I can make a move, he holds me back and takes me behind the tree._

_"Ally, do you like Austin?" He asks me, genuinely curious. I really had no idea on how to answer that question, because I never really told anybody about my crush. _

_"Well…I-I…pfft, um…I just-" _

_"Alls, don't be nervous." His sincere smile blows my nervousness out the window and soon I'm back to normal. Maybe…it wouldn't be so bad if I told at least one person about my tiny crush…_

_"Okay fine…I do have a crush on Austin…" I lower my head, a bit embarrassed that I had finally admitted it out loud. A blush creeps onto my cheeks as I wait for a teasing from Adam, but it never comes._

_"It's okay Alls, you don't have to be shy about it," he laughs. "I could tell you've had this crush on Austin for a long time. I've seen the way you look at him, you've definitely fallen hard for my little bro'." _

_Once again, I hang my head even lower and the tips of my ears begin to adapt to an unattractive light pink color. _

_"Was it really that obvious?" I finally ask after a few moments of silence._

_"Yes," he chuckles. "You can't hide anything from me Ally! I practically know everything about you!"_

_"Then I guess I'm pretty much an open book." I say sarcastically, crossing my arms._

_"Yup. But don't worry, I won't tell Austin. For the record, I think he likes you too." And with that, he winks at me and runs to the house, because Austin was yelling at us to come back inside._

_It actually felt a bit better knowing that I told someone about this. It's like a bit of pressure has been lifted from my chest._

_End of flashback _

"That's right, Alls." He chuckles and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug as I return the favor.

"Oh my god! Adam what are you doing here!? How's college? Geez, I've missed you so much!" I bombard him with questions while he just laughs and tried to answer as many as he could remember. If only he knew about what happened between Austin and I when he was gone…

After a while, I finally get the courage to speak what's on my mind.

"Adam, there's something I need to tell you, and I'm going to need some brotherly advice…"

* * *

**OKAY! So I feel absolutely horrible for not updating for a very long time! I've been busy, and I know, its summer...but there were still a bunch of things on my agenda this summer. This chapter was extremely short and I apologize! This probably wasn't the best chapter, but it explains who Adam is! So yes, he's Austin's older brother who's in college. He's been a brother figure for Ally and now it's time for her to ask for his advice after what has happened between her and Austin.**

**I really hope I can update soon again for you guys! Maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I might be able to update again tonight! Or hopefully tomorrow!**

**Anyways, please review! And btw, althought I enjoy every review, I find it more encouraging and supportive if you guys could give me well thought out and moderately long reviews :P Tbh, reviews just telling me to update soon doesn't really encourage of help me in anyway. When I get reviews like that, I fell like I haven't done my best and everyone is just rushing me... so if you could be kind and send in nice, and well thought out reviews, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Ciao everyone! I love you all!**


End file.
